Ethan Blackburn
Ethan Blackburn is the current CEO and head developer at We Want The The Back. He was promoted by group founder 'Richard Simpson'after being promoted to admin. Today, he leads the group in a generally good and well-organised manner and creates new projects to help the group grow. As CEO Blackburn was declared CEO in mid-July by Founder Richard Simpson. Then, after several days, recieved high attention by the group, and recived his new nick-name, "Top Dog". In August of 2012, Blackburn was given an assignment to protect the group and its members by creating the "Terms and Conditions". Within several days, Blackburn finished the assignment and the TAC was immediately enforced within the group. Today, he still does his duties as CEO and continues to introduce new assignments and dicusses issues to fix, and more. As Head Developer Ethan became Head Developer several days after being promoted to CEO. He was accepted into the virtual world with critical acclaim. Blackburn had had a past experience of HTML and Javascript, giving the group high advantage in the virtual part. Website His first project was the website. It was completed within several days, and was met with a largely positive response. Blackburn became dissatisfied with the layout of the poorly coded website, however, and changed the skills he had, to completely renovate the website into a v2.0 version. He was satisfied with the design, and it was kept that way with regular updates. However, after the Group Closure Controversy, the website was immediately shut down, much to Ethan's disappointment. The website was re-launched August 30, 2012 in a new layout, v3.0 and still runs with continous updates. It can be found here. Forums On July 22, several days before the creation of the website, Ethan made a open-source project of a forum for not only the group, but all The Thefans. He titled the forums "THE THE FAN FORUM". His first forum host was "createaforum". The popularity and design of the forums were very low, for only a few members were signed up. He became extremely dissatisfied with the forums, and decided to close them on the "createaforum" host. His next host was forumotion. He created them with php, and the forum poularity was at an all-time high. Blackburn himself was said to be satisfied with the results. When the second version of the website was created, Blackburn created a new layout of the forums. The forums were closed after the Group Closure Controversy. On September 1, 2012, the forums were officially re-launched on "forumotion". The forums are currently in BETA form and can be found here Personal Life Much of Blackburn's personal life has been kept hidden from the group. As SJPS Ethan is also known for his role as indie artist "SJPS". He recently released his debut album "Reflections" after releasing his EP "This is the Day". He currently uploads his singles and B-Sides to his SoundCloud page, and remixes/records his songs at his residence. He announced his next remix single titled "Im Himmel", a remix of an "evo-lution" song. Filmography Blackburn is currently directing, composing, scripting, producing, and possibly even starring in the upcoming film We Want The The Back: A Documentary. As of August 29, he is finished casting the film. As of September 1, he has finished writing the first version of the script. Filmography *''We Want The The Back: A Documentary'' (2012) (Director, composer, scripter, producer, actor)